Fanon: Water Sympathy
Nothing to say here. Enjoy! 12:54, April 23, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Spirit Shortcut Fanon: The New City of Ice --> Tiankong Cold. That's the main thing I'm feeling right now. Lan is holding a pretty big fire, but that can't drive off the cold from the North Pole. We're staying close together, because we keep each other warm. "How do you know if we are going in the right direction?" Lan is guiding us. He is the only reason we keep walking. "I feel it. We will be there soon." Kassandra hasn't been talking, too. I thought she would at least be filled with joy because we are helping her to find her brother. She will soon be home. Home... I don't have that anymore. The Air Temples are captured. The only thing I have left is Ekata... He is too cold to fly. He literally has ice between his toes. At least we flew on him for a while... Otherwise this trip would be way longer. Why couldn't Lan go learn waterbending in the Foggy Swamp? "We're here." Where? I know Elena sees with her feet, but that is just weird. There is nothing here but ice and snow. "We are." Kassandra seems convinced, too. "Now, how do we get in?" Even Lan? "People, there is nothing here but ice and snow! Where do you weirdo's see the Water Tribe?" "Tian, look across the landscape. Do you see the giant Water Tribe symbol?" Then, it all made sense. A mountain formed the moon of the symbol, and the sea did the rest. "I still don't see the Water Tribe." Kassandra responded. "The Tribe wanted to be safer after the Isha attack. That was such a terrible time... So, to prevent all of that, they made a lock from the outside. Nobody can come in, unless they have a guide from the Tribe." "So? We have you." "It is a bending puzzle, isn't it?" "Yes. You have to make the second Water symbol." "Let's do this. Elena, make trenches. Tian, make the spiral curves. We are going to enter the Water Tribe." Kassandra They are working together perfectly. As Ai Lun Na makes the ditches, Lan Se fills them up with snow. He also makes a giant blue fire to let the snow melt. I see Tiankong make the curves just right. Not too curly, but also not too straight. "Tian! Make the circle!" Lan Se is a born leader. I know. "Elena! Let our symbol go up on the earth! Kassandra, get on!" Ai Lun Na makes a mountain with a flat peak. "Kassandra? What should we do next?" "An earthbender needs to drill down from the center of the symbol. Then, we will be there." Ai Lun Na does it perfectly. They are the perfect trio. "Welcome to the City of..." Then, I see the Tribe, but it is like I see it for the first time. The city of Ice is gone. It looks like the pictures I saw of Republic City. Cables everywhere. There are roads. Where did the real Tribe go? "This isn't my city. It can't be." "Kassandra, this is the Northern Water Tribe. Why are you so surprised?" "This isn't my city." "Kassandra, what year is it?" Why does Lan even ask? "Winter 237 AG. Why?" "Kassandra, it isn't. This is fall 283 AG. You have missed fifty years." Lan Se We walk into the City of Ice. I have to agree with Kassandra, it must have looked better before. The former great walls of ice, where I have read about, are now made of black stone. It is also strangely warm in the city. "Where do we go?" "To the palace. Follow me." At least Kassandra knows the way. The palace looks classical. We enter. A guard asks us: "Who are you and why are you here?" "I am the Avatar. I need to talk to chief ..." "Suluk." "I need to talk to chief Suluk to find a waterbending teacher for me." "Oh, so you are the Avatar? Sure, and my grandma is the president of the United Republic." I bend fire and air. "I'd love to talk to your grandma one time." The guard looks so dumb, it's funny. "I am sorry, Avatar, but you do not really look like the guy that defeated the Earth Army on his own." "Now, can I see the chief? You don't want me to use my Avatar powers in here. I might destroy the entire North Pole." "Yes sir!" Elena starts to laugh as soon as the guard is gone. "You should have seen yourself! You were all serious, like: "I am going to destroy the North Pole!" Fantastic!" Tian starts laughing, too, and some time later, Kassandra does as well. It is the first time I don't see her worry face. The guard comes running back. "The chief is ready to meet you." He doesn't really need to guide us, since the door is on the other side of the hallway, but it looks like I made a good impression on him. The door swings open, and my eyes can't take the burst of light that comes from the crystals in the room. "Welcome, Avatar!" The chief speaks very clearly. "Good day, sir. I have come here with my friends to ask for a waterbending teacher, and if that is possible, someplace to stay as well." "Getting straight to the point, eh? Alright. I will try to find you a teacher and a home. Now, introduce me to your friends!" I can finally see the chief's face. He looks like a kind man. "These are Ai Lun Na, Tiankong and Kassandra." "From the looks of it, I'd say Tiankong is an airbender, Kassandra a waterbender and Ai Lun Na a firebender?" "Well, Tian is an airbender, but Kassandra isn't a bender and Elena is an earthbender." "All right. Did you come from the Southern Water Tribe then, Kassandra?" "I come from here. I was simply gone for fifty years..." "Gone, you say?" Tian answers. "We found Kassandra in the Spirit World. The last thing she remembered was that her brother and her were going to fish, but she stumbled into the Spirit World. She had been trapped in there for almost fifty years. She is looking for her brother." "Tell me his name, then perhaps I could know him, or remember him." "His name is Kesuk." Kassandra's head goes down as Suluk says he never heard that name. Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se